Rhythm
by medicalfanatic
Summary: When Dr. Zosia March sees a mysterious brunette at the bar, she begins an unforgettable one night stand... (F/F) (Reviews greatly appreciated!)


This is my first fan-fic (although I've read my fair share!), so I'd really appreciate any feedback. Thanks! :)

(N.B: I used Thirteen (Remy Hadley) from House M.D. as Zosia's love interest. As I have based this on Zosia's night out, I didn't put it in cross-over. Feel free to look up what both characters look like beforehand)

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters nor House M.D or Holby City.

* * *

 **Rhythm.** One thing that could make a woman lose any inhibitions she ever had. Along with alcohol and a small ecstasy pill, tonight rhythm was Dr Zosia March's drug of choice.

Closing her eyes, the doctor tipped her head back as she let her body take over. Dancing, she finally felt alive. Blood raced like lightening through her veins. Vibrations from the loudly thumping music sent shivers down Zosia's spine; sweaty bodies pushed against her from all sides, but she couldn't feel them. She felt separate from her body as she continued to lose herself in the music. Right now, nobody could control Zosia.

Suddenly, the doctor instinctively opened her eyes. Roaming the club, she met the emerald-green eyes of a beautiful brunette, known to the locals as Thirteen, sitting at the bar. An inexplicable force pulled the brunette towards Zosia, until they were finally eye to eye, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Somehow, Zosia already had a voracious desire to make this woman moan with pleasure. Thirteen's body grinded against the other woman's, as her elegant hands roamed porcelain skin. Various forms of drugs and alcohol swirled inside Zosia's brain; she could only think of one thing. Grabbing a handful of this woman's gorgeous hazel hair as she fucked her.

In the dark cab back to Zosia's place, both women couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Moans escaped the back seats; the driver tried (impossibly) to keep his eyes on the road instead of watching the zealous kissing match going on in the back of his taxi. Lips forcefully collided and Thirteen's tongue passionately explored Zosia's mouth. Chemicals clouded their senses. After what felt like a lifetime of waiting, Thirteen shoved the other brunette woman out of the cab and threw far too many notes to the driver in a haste. Zosia fumbled to find her keys in the pitch black. Key slotted into the door, Thirteen eagerly followed Zosia into her bedroom.

Pushing Zosia onto the bed, Thirteen climbed on top of her, expertly removing the younger doctor's shirt, bra and skirt. A flirtatious smile played on her plump lips, her flashing green eyes blazing with arousal. If she wanted to play dirty, then so would Zosia. In fact, both women were confident that they could out-do each other in the bedroom; this power struggle made for an explosive atmosphere within the darkened room.

Thirteen slowly slid her hands down Zosia's almost-naked body. As soon as her fingers brushed past the brunette's nipples, they immediately hardened. Thirteen pressed her body deeper into her, whilst continuing to travel her hands down Zosia's form. She sucked on her pulse point, taking pleasure in the guttural moans rising from Zosia's chest. The junior doctor tried to resist the heat pooling between her legs; she needed to forget about her life for longer. She needed to feel this mysterious girl's touch for longer.

Slowly, Thirteen slipped two fingers inside Zosia. The doctor had already produced more than enough lubrication from her arousal. Gradually, Thirteen pumped her fingers in and out of Zosia, getting quicker, all while fondling her breast and gently biting her ear. Back arched, Zosia was overcome with an urge to scream. Grinning, she knew she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't enjoying this. Her main source of intoxication came from the endorphins that flooded her brain. Grabbing her satin sheets with white-knuckled fists, her whole body trembled. Every muscle in the junior doctor's body tensed as her body inched closer to the climax. Finally, Zosia reached orgasm, aided by Thirteen rubbing her clit. All over her bed, she ejaculated, eyes fluttering. Panting, she tried to regain control over her shaking body and attempted to bring her head up to reach the brunette woman above her.

"Do your worst." Thirteen whispered, leaning down into Zosia's ear. Suddenly, she flipped onto her back next to the younger doctor, waiting to be dominated. Eyebrows raised, Zosia's face became alight with the thrill of bringing this newcomer to orgasm. She slid onto Thirteen's body, ready to undress her.

"I hope you're ready…"


End file.
